A need exists for a simple system operable without the need for training to detect changes in state of tensioner rope used with tensioners on floating drill ships, floating production platforms, and floating workover platforms usable with oil and natural gas wells. The invention allows monitoring and alarms for maintenance of the tensioner to be not only viewed locally, within a few feet of a site, or viewed remotely, thousands of miles away, to not only provide alarms for damage and permit viewing of damage but simultaneously allow for maintenance planning.
A tensioner that is usable with the system can be a riser tensioner.
A need exists for a system to continuously and automatically monitor offshore tensioners for floating sites used in oil field operations to ensure a safe, efficient, and cost effective drilling, workover, and production operation.
A need exists for a system for preventive maintenance of tensioners, elimination of costly downtime, environmental protection, and an increase in safety by identifying tensioner rope in need of maintenance and replacement.
A further need exists for a system that allows management, drilling experts, and other operations personnel to remain physically remote from a drilling site, or a workover site while having easy and timely access to the status of tensioners at a drilling operation.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.